A Message In a Bottle
by lil gillian
Summary: Scully and Mulder find a message in a bottle from Scully's father. He write it in 1982 for his daughter Dana's 18th birthday. I love reviews.


1

**Title**: **A message in a Bottle**

**Author: lil gillian **

**Feedback: Please do. I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Spoilers: Chinga**

**Authors note: I wanted to do something that would be strange. If someone wrote you a letter and threw it into the ocean your chances are probably 1in 10 billion that you will find it.** **I hope you like it. Also I don't own the x-files so I do not make any money off this. **

**Thanks to Chris Carter, Gillian Anderson, and David Duchovny for 9 great seasons.**

It's beautiful living here. Right next to the ocean. I always dreamed of living by the ocean but never dreamed of it being this beautiful. The skies at sunset are so beautiful here. Some daysit's orange and blue. Some days it's blue and pink. But the ones I love are the purple and blue. Probably because the day I married Mulder the sunset was that colorThat day was so perfect. Mulder and me got married under a purple and blue sunset. On the beach I'm looking at right now. That was about 3 years ago.

Our house is beautiful. We bought it 5 years ago. We did it fast. We bought the house after 5 months of dating. It's not really dating when you already know and love someone the way I love Mulder. It was kind of like the 40th date by the time we started going out.

Mulder loves living here. He loves to run the beach. He always finds amazing stuff when running. One time he found a china doll but I told him to burn it if he knew what was good for him. But the best and most amazing thing he brought back was a message in a bottle. From my father. I remember the day so perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sitting on the bench swing waiting for Mulder. He should of been back by now. He knows I worry. He asked me to come with him but I wanted to read for a little bit. Now I can't read because I'm worried about him. I get up and start walking down the beach.

I see him walking. He has on a pair of blue basketball shorts and a white T-shirt on. He looks tired as always. I can see he found something again. It better not be another doll. Since that case in Maine, I can't look at dolls the same way. Now I'm running to him.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you?" I ask. I know I'm going to pay by saying I was worried about him.

"Aw Scully, you were worried about me." He smiles. I don't think he realizes that sometimes I'm more paranoid then him.

"Hey Buddy, if your going to be that way I'm not-" He cuts me off. He steps forward and pulls me closer by putting his hands around my waist.

"Your not what?" He says flirtatiously.

"I'm not... I won't kiss you ever again." I smile at that one. It's kind of hard not to kiss him. I don't know how I worked with him that long without kissing him.

"Never" He says.

"Never" I say playfully.

"Never say Never" He says

"Why?" I Ask. He bends down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I kiss him back. See, it's hard not to kiss him. He pulls back and smiles.

"Because I can't live without kissing you." He says. He says the sweets things sometimes.

"I wouldn't last long either." I say. I break from his hold. I grab his hand. Are fingers entwine naturally. Like we were made for each other. We start walk to the house.

"What did you find?" I point to the bottle in my lovers hand. It looks old. Lots of dirt on it. Why would he pick up trash for?

"I don't know. I found it about a half a mile down the beach. Something's in it though."

We walk down the beach. The waves crashing at our feet as we make our way to the house. The automatic light on the porch is already on. Signaling that darkness is not far behind. We walk up the creaky steps of the porch and sit down on the bench swing.

He examines the bottle for a minute. Taking down every detail of the bottle. When his done with looking at it he pulls off the cork which makes a "POP!" noise. Then he tips the bottle and a rolled up piece of paper falls into his hand.

"A message in a bottle." I say. He looks at me but says nothing.

He unrolls the piece of paper. And starts to read. I can't read his face. He rests his chin into his hand. I can tell his reading each word careful. He stops for a second and looks at me then turns back to read the rest.

"Wow." It's almost a whisper.

"Wow what?" I ask.

"It's for you." He hands me the paper.

"What do you mean?" He doesn't answer me. I can tell he want me to read it. So I do. It says...

**_February 23,1982_**

_**Dearest Dana,**_

**_Today's your 18th birthday. I am truly sorry I can't be with you. It feels like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time. But your not a child anymore. You're a women. My youngest daughter. You will learn soon that the world's a big place and you have a purpose in it. Like today, one day I won't be with you. But I promise you, you won't be alone. You might not realize the day when it comes but that day will be special. When you realize that you met your soulmate. Your prefect opposite. You might not realize it at first. But one day you will. Even if it takes you years to find out. You will know. Don't let it pass you and don't be afraid. I know your strong and stubborn but trust me. Don't let that chance slip away. I didn't and that's how I met your mother. If I'd let that chance slip away you would not be here today. Chances are worth taking. Even if you have to go to the end of the earth and back. That chance is worth taking. People might not agree with you but don't listen to them. Listen to your heart. Cause one day you will regret it if you don't. And if I'm not there the day when you celebrate the love you have for this man. Your wedding, your child being born, just know that I'm there in spirt. _**

**_Love always,_**

_**Ahab **_

**_P.S. Happy Birthday Starbuck_**

By now I got tears coming down my face. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Because I found this letter and because I didn't let my chance pass. My father is with me even though he's past away and he will never be forgotten. And I mean **_never_**. I look at Mulder and see he's reading another letter. Same paper as this one.

"What's that one say." I ask. Why would there be two letters.

"This one is for me." His says.

"How's it for you?" I ask.

"Look." He hands me the second letter. And it says...

_**Dear Person who stole my daughter's heart,**_

_**Take care of her. If you love her you know how special she is.**_

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Captain William Scully_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night I called my mother and told her about the discover we made. She thought it was as I said before AMAZING. A chance 1 of 10 billion. My father wrote that it might take years to realize when your in love. You might not know when you fell in love but you know that you are. Like me and Mulder. I can't speak for him but I don't know when I fell in love with him. Maybe it was love at first sight. All I know is when I realized it. And in the end... _that's all that really matters._


End file.
